The present invention relates to a two-rail trolley with lifting equipment including a frame for mounting the wheels.
Known two-rail trolleys are for example disclosed in German Petty Patent No. 1,855,853. Herein a frame is provided for mounting lifting equipment in such the manner that the trolley from an overall point of view becomes unnecessarily high. Also it is believed that the construction of the frame is needlessly complicated and expensive.